The Broken One
by vampire-bunny-girl
Summary: Bianca Potter, a year younger then her brother Harry. She's broken, she knows it, everyone knows it, but what will happen when she falls in love and later learns that she's going to die?
1. Shes broken

Hagrid walked up the dirty and dusty staircase to reach the crying infant, when Hagrid reached the room he saw Harry Potter crying in his crib. Hagrid drew his eyes then to Lilly Potter,

Shocked that's what Hagrid was, Lilly was lying in a pool of blood but what shocked him more was that her skirt was moving. Everyone knew that Lilly was expecting another child but had all thought the child died when Lilly did.

Hagrid lifted up Lilly skirt just a little and picked up the baby girl, he looked around the room and found a blanket to wrap her in, he then picked up Harry and left.

Once Hagrid reached Dumbledore and Mcgonagal they two we're shocked that the girl had lived,

"Albus how did this child survive, she was still inside Lilly when she was hit with the killing curse, oh this pour child" Mcgonagal said with tears coming to her eyes,

"It will forever be a mystery on how she survived just like her brother she will be famous, I'm just worried there will be permanent damage, if there is she will have to come the year her brother does" Dumbledore said placing the girl beside her brother then the three adults left.

But what no one notices was that the baby girl never made a sound...or even moved for that matter.

When the Dursly's took in Harry and his sister they paid loads of attention to the girl, Vernon and petunia had always wanted a girl but petunia never wanted to go through the pains of labour again.

They named her Bianca, after a week of the children being there they noticed that Bianca was different, they took her to doctors but all the doctors said the same thing,

"Shes perfectly healthy, what you people have there is a very good baby" was all the doctors would say.

Harry and Dudley were already walking, but Bianca she walked yes but she constantly looked like she was in a daze, when she talked her voice sounded like angles, bells and was quite like the softest wind.

Petunia and Vernon loved their little princess just as much as they loved Dudley,

Bianca would often try to stick up for her brother and she loved him more then anything he was her brother after all.

The Dudley's soon found out something else about Bianca, when ever something got to loud or something scares her she would start screaming and wouldn't stop in till she heard her lullaby.

This is the story of The Broken One


	2. The Zoo!

I stood in front of the window in our living room, not really looking at anything, I was waiting but for what I don't know.

"Bianca dear come eat your breakfast" aunt Petunia said guiding me to the kitchen table, I sat down and started eating,

"wake up cousin we're going to the zoo!" Dudley shouted then ran into the kitchen, then Harry walked in and I sent him a smile which he returned,

"the bacon is on the stove try not to burn anything" aunt Petunia told Harry bringing Dudley into the living room.

I just ate my breakfast well Dudley had a fit, uncle Vernon put his paper down and looked at me,

"how are you feeling today Bianca?" Uncle Vernon asked me like he did every morning and I always gave the same answer.

"tired" I said in a low soft whisper, he nodded like he always did, I got up from the table and stood at the window again,

"what are you doing Bianca?" Dudley asked me, he was standing beside me but with out even looking at him I said,

"waiting" I said then moved the curtain aside,

"waiting for what?" He asked me I could tell everyone else wanted to know the same thing,

"owls" I said then turned and went back to the kitchen and sat down.

When we got to the zoo uncle bought us all ice cream and I held Harry's hand the whole way. We were looking at a big snake Dudley was trying to make it move but got bored...then Harry started talking to it.

I could hear everything the snake was saying, then Dudley ran over and pushed Harry I just stood there as the snake slithered off. Back at home aunt Petunia was braiding my hair well Dudley sat by the furnace.

"Dudley ok?" I asked him not even looking at him,

"yes I'm fine Bianca" he said then went to get something to eat.

Today was funny haha.


	3. School Shopping

Its cold and scary here, aunt Petunia has had to sing me my lullaby 12 times already. We had to move to this island because uncle Vernon was tired if Harry's letters.

I walked down the stairs and stood behind Harry and he drew in the sand,

"happy birthday Harry" I said he jumped but stood up and hugged me, 'boom, boom, boom!' I screamed but Harry hummed my lullaby and I stopped.

"sorry bout that" a huge man said picking up the door and putting it back, he looked at me and Harry,

"why I haven't seem you two since you were babies man you's look so grown up" he said, I just stood there dazed out till I heard a gun shot and I started screaming again, aunt Petunia rushed over and hummed my lullaby,

"what happened why did she start screaming" Hagrid asked looking at me with worried eyes,

"we'll if you must know her mind is broken there are some days she acts like a doll, and it's all my sisters fault" aunt Petunia said getting angry.

i dazed out again abut came back when Hagrid picked me up and we left along with Harry.

We entered a dirty looking place and I felt very tired,

"bless my soul it's Harry and Bianca potter" a man said lots of people then came up to us they all looked at me with worried eyes,

"the pour dear is she alright?" One woman asked, Hagrid just looked at me then widened his eyes and looked at Harry,

"she gets worse when her mind focuses to hard, she's gonna pass out any" Harry started but I didn't hear the rest because I passed out.

I woke up in front of a shop called Ollivanders wand shop. When me and Harry walked in there was no one there, an old man soon popped out of no where, first he helped Harry find his wand.

every wand we tried didn't work, that was till he removed a picture from the wall behind the picture was a locked safe, he pulled a box out of the safe and opened it to reveal a gold wand with black ink designs all over it,

"pretty" I said then grabbed it, bubbles came out the end and I giggled,

"this wand is very powerful ms. Potter" he said, Harry looked at him, so the man started to explain,

"that wand your sister now has was handcrafted...by Merlin himself" he said then left to go somewhere in the shop.

Afted words Hagrid took them to the train station.


	4. Train Rides and Sorting!

Me and Harry sat in a compartment looking at all the other people, I sometimes wished I was normal, no nightmares, no screaming, no seeing things others couldn't.

"can I sit here everywhere else is full?" I turned to look at a red haired boy, he has dirt on his nose,

"yes of course" Harry said pointing to the seat beside me, he sat down and was quite for a second,

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley" he said smiling at both if us,

"I'm Harry Potter and this is my sister Bianca" Harry said I giggled and looked at Ron he was looking at Harry with shocked eyes he then looked at me with shocked eyes,

"do you's both have the umm...scars?" Ron asked whispering the last part, he laughed and showed him his scar,

"wicked, what about you Bianca?" He asked me, I just giggled,

"rat in your pocket" I said he looked shocked and pulled the rat out of his pocket,

"how did you know?" Both Ron and Harry asked me, I turned at looked at the door just a a girl walked in,

"have any of you seem a toad, a boy named Neville has lost one" the girl asked, I walked up to her and held my hand out smiling,

"Bianca potter" I said she smiled and shook my hand,

"I'm Hermione Granger, ill show you where you can get changed" she said grabbing my robes and pulsing me out of the compartment.

After I changed Hermione brought me back to her compartment, I sat down beside her,

"well hello there, I'm Seamus Finnigan, this is Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom" Seamus said I like his voice...,

"Bianca potter, that's her name" Hermione said when I didn't answer, I wasn't being rude...just sometimes I can't talk,

"Bianca there you are we've been looking everywhere for you" Harry said opening the door,

"I'm sorry" I said in a whisper, I looked down at my hands,

"hey Bianca it's ok I'm not mad I was just worried that's all" Harry said sitting down beside me, I giggled,

"um Harry why were you worried so much she was fine with me" Hermione said and the boys nodded,

"it's just if something went wrong none of you would have known what to do, she gets scared very easy" Harry told them.

Once we got there Mr Hagrid took us to the boats, I held onto Harry for dear life, I the water looked so dark and empty.

Once there a woman looked at all if us and her eyes stopped on me,

"I am professor Mcgonagal now there are four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, well you are here your house will be like your home, good behaviour will earn you house points well rule breaking you will lose them, wait here" she said then left,

"so it's true then, Harry and Bianca potter have come to Hogwarts" I just stood there dazed till I heard the voice insult Ron, I snapped out if it and stomped on the guys foot,

"mind your manners" I whispered we'll some people laughed, the woman came back and led us into the big room.

"now when I call your name you will come up, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house" Prof. Mcgonagal said then started called names,

Hermione Granger - Gryffindor

Draco Malfoy - Slytherin

Hannah Abbot - Hufflepuff

Ronald Weadley - Gryffindor

Harry Potter, everyone started whispering - Gryffindor

Bianca Potter, whispers, lots of whispers, I walked up,

"now Bianca before I put this hat on your head you must know that it talks so don't be afraid all right" prof Mcgonagal told me I nodded starring off into space,

'ahhh a smart mind, broken but smart but don't worry over time you shell get better, kind at heart but will stand up for friends and family...Gryffindor!' It shouted and Gryffindor broke into shouts before anyone can stop them, I started screaming covering my ears, I then heard my lullaby and calmed down.

After sorting The Headmaster Dumbledore came up,

"hello old and new students, welcome, I must ask that whenever Bianca potter is in the room to not shout or do anything to frighten her, if you see her in the halls standing Round starring at nothing bring her to the hospital wing immediately, also mr filch would ask me to remind you that the forbidden forest is forbidden" Dumbledore said then walked off and everyone started eating.

what did the hat mean ill get better overtime?.


	5. Why Should We Believe You?

We have all been at Hogwarts now for almost a year, and so far a lot has happened.

1. Harry got on the Quidditch team

2. Hermione is now my best friend

3. I punched Malfoy in the nose

4. We found out about Nicklaus Flammel

5. I found out who was trying to steal the stone

6. No one believed me.

I found out last week when I walked in on Prof Quirlle talking to himself, about when to get the stone... He said no one would believe me...and he was right.

I tried telling Harry and the others but they thought I was going crazy and took me to the Hospital wing...I haven't talked to anyone since then.

That's why I'm sitting all by myself in the common room, Harry kept glancing over at me till finally him and the ithers walked over to me,

"we're sorry we can't believe you Bianca but you have to admit it is a bit nuts" Harry said I just got up and walked out of the common room.

How can he not even believe his own sister for crying out loud, "I hate being broken" I said to myself,

"let me fix that for you" a voice said... Then everything went dark.

Harry's Prov

Me, Ron, and Hermione just snuck out of the common room, we have to stop Snape,

"Bianca never came back" Hermione said as we walked (they just got out of the plants)

"She's probably in the hospital wing thats all" Ron said and we all agreed.

Little time skip

As I walked into the room fire blocked my exit, I saw the mirror in the middle of the room...and Quirlle.

"you" I said as he turned around,

"yes me I'm surprised you didnt figure it out, your broken sister did so I got rid if her" he said,

"what have you done to my sister!" I shouted at him,

"come here! Show me what you see!" Quirlle yelled at me, I stood infront of the mirror and saw my larents again... And Bianca...what did Bianca just put in my pocket?.

"What do you see?!" Quirlle shouted, 'lie' Bianca in the mirror told me,

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledor...I've won the house cup" I said

'the boy lies...let me speak with him' a voice said,

"master you are not strong enough" Quirlle tried to tell someone, 'I am strong enough for this' the voice said, Quirlle started to remove his hat and on the back of his head was Voldamort.

"Harry Potter, I can bring your parents back... And even heal your sister before its to late, join me and live forever...just give me the stone!" Voldamort shouted,

"never!" I yelled, Quirlle tried attacking me but I destroyed him... He couldnt touch my skin. I blacked out.

I woke up and Prof Dumbledor was standing right there,

"prof, my sister she" i didnt get to finish,

"your sister is safe, we found her in Quirlles office, she is with her friends right now, but my dear boy... Why did you not believe your sister?" Dumbledor asked me,

"because she's broken... Her mind doesn't work right" I told him,

"Harry, your sister may be broken but she is smarter then most" he told me,

"umm Prof, Voldamort said he could fix my sister before its to late...what did he mean?" I asked worried,

Dumbledor sat down,

"your sister's life has a time limit, since Biance was still inside your mother when your mother past, the curse runs through your sisters vains...no one knows as of yet how that would effect her future but so far it is not good...I ask that you not tell her, it seems she has taken a likeing to Mr Finnagin... Best not ruin that for her" dumbledor said

We talked about the stone then I was let out.

I wonder what the next 6 years will bring us.


	6. Third Year Train Ride!

I've been getting better, I don't zone out as much but I do faint more oh well,

"ow aunt Petunia that's to tight" I said so she losened the bow around my waist. Aunt Marge will be here soon...shes aleays pinching my cheeks saying how lovely I am.

"ok she's here get ready" uncle vernon said as me and Dudley sat on the couch,

"ooh its good to be here now where are they... Oh there they are, come give aunt Marge a hug" she said, I got up and hugged her,

Dinner time,

"so Bianca how have you been feeling?" Aunt Mare asked me as I helped Harry with the dishes,

"I've been ok, I don't zone out as much, but I've been more dizzy and faint more often" I told her wiping the counter.

"oh you poor dear, see that's what happens when the mother parties all the time and the father is a drunk" Marge said Harry got angry,

"our father was not a drunk!" Harry shouted and aunt Marge started to blow up like a balloon... Harry then raced upstairs and packed our things, he even helped me put my jacket on.

(skip night bus...though Bianca did faint...)

I walked down the stairs the next morning to see all the Weasleys and Hermione,

"Hermione!" I shouted then ran and hugged her, though I started getting dizzy again so Molly made me sit down. Ron started talking a mile a minute telling me all about Eygpt.

"Harry are you ok?" I asked him and he just nodded, I wonder what him and Arther talked about... Oh well.

(train)

I dicided to sit with Seamus, Dean, and Neville onthe train, I was sitting beside Seamus... We told each other we liked one another at the end of last year,

"hey umm Bianca... Can I ask you somthing?" Seamus asked rubbing the back of his neck, I nodded,

"well you know since its third year and all we get to go on trips to Hogsmead and Fred and George said its really fun and well I was wondering if on the first visit would you like to go on a date me with me?" Seamus asked, I grabbed his hand,

"I'd love to" I said then soon left to change into my robes when I got back the guys were changed as well... Wait shy is the train stopping we can't be their yet,

"why have we stopped" I asked but no one knew the answer, I got up and opened the door just for the lights to go out,

"I didnt do it" I said taking my hands off the door the guys laughed a little, when thus thing came out of no where... Oops I fainted...again.


End file.
